Surprise Me
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Chloe gives Lucifer a pleasurable wake up call. Spoilers for episode 2.11. Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just like to play with them in general lol

Authors Note: So I saw something on pinterest and it inspired this story lol Spoilers for the end of episode 2.11

Summary: Chloe gives Lucifer a pleasurable wake up call.

Rated M

Enjoy!

* * *

For thousands of years Lucifer had become stuck in his own never ending hell. It didn't matter that he was actually the ruler of hell. The Devil was bored.

Time passed differently in the underworld, meaning only a few minutes on Earth could equate to months, perhaps even years in hell. It was a good way of extending the sinners punishment, yet it also meant Lucifer was stuck in an endless, monotonous loop.

Rule hell. Choose what torture the most evil human souls would have to endure for the rest of their pitiful after life. Deal with whiny demons who constantly needed his approval. Rinse and repeat.

The only one keeping him sane was Maze. His right hand Demon. His partner and protector; should he need one. There was the occasional attempt at mutiny, though they were handled quickly and efficiently by Maze.

He was beginning to think that nothing could surprise him anymore. And at the risk of driving himself insane, he chose to abandon his throne and venture to Earth, take a vacation because ' _Dad_ ' knew, he deserved one.

The first five years in LA were a bit of a blur for Lucifer. Endless nights of partying, sex, drugs and alcohol. He wondered why he hadn't left hell sooner. Then on that fateful day Delilah returned to his club, and within hours of their reunion had been murdered in cold blood, right there in his arms.

That's when it happened, that was when he met _her_.

Chloe Decker.

The Detective who couldn't be swayed by the Devil's charms. The woman who made him feel emotions he hadn't felt in so long, the one who made him vulnerable to harm and yet he still couldn't stay away from her.

The beautiful mortal had captured the Devil's black heart and brought a light back to his darkened, broken soul.

Each day he spent with the Detective was an adventure. Lucifer was constantly surprised and found that the longer they were together, the happier he was.

Which was why as he stood on the beach and told her every reason he wasn't good enough for her, he knew it was the right thing to do, because as much as she made _him_ better, he still wasn't good enough for her. She was special and he could never be selfish with Chloe.

Her kiss had caught him by completely by surprise, but that soft brush of her lips against his brought fire to his soul and without thinking he let his heart guide him and pressed his lips against hers.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feel of her lips against his, or the taste of her in his mouth. It was like being awakened from a long nightmare, and gazing upon the face of his saviour, who just happened to be one of his fathers finest creations.

And in that moment Lucifer wasn't the Devil, a fallen angel or even the wealthy club owner. He was just a man, kissing a woman, and everything else faded away.

* * *

Chloe was the first to rise in the morning, or was it still evening? She couldn't be sure, it still looked dark outside. She lay still for a moment just listening to his soft breaths against her skin and the comfortable weight of his arm across her stomach and she smiled happily.

Last night had been amazing, more like mind blowing really, and she finally understood what he meant when he said he was addictive. At the time when they'd first met and he said that line to the Doctor, she thought he was just being a typical guy, but no, she could safely say Lucifer was a drug and she had become an addict.

Turning on to her side so she could face him, her left hand propping her up. She started trailing her fingers softly over his smooth skin, drawing invisible patterns on his flesh. Chloe didn't realise that her touch alone was enough to ignite the fire within him.

Her gaze drifted down his body and she stifled a snort, maybe she hadn't been the first to rise after all?

Lucifer's breathing was still soft and even, his head tilted slightly away from her and she could tell he was still fast asleep. Well, she thought, lets give him a good wake up call.

Chloe removed the thin cover from his waist and settled herself above his hips, straddling him without touching him. Carefully and so painstakingly slowly, she lowered herself down on to his body. Feeling him filling her, inch by glorious inch until they were completely one. A soft moan escaped his lips and it caused a whimper to be pulled from her own.

Chloe looked down into his wide eyes, and smiled widely. "Good morning, Lucifer."

With a single, hard thrust the Devil growled, sending shivers throughout her body and his lips curled upward in amusement. "Good morning, love."

She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning, her whole body beginning to tingle. It was like an electric current spreading from his body into hers.

"I could get used to waking up like this, Chloe." Lucifer' eyes glinted teasingly, but his eyes were wide with wonder. This beautiful woman was his, and he wasn't letting her go.

She leaned forward, her hands resting against the hard planes of his abdomen and ground her hips against him. Her own eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as the man beneath her moaned loudly and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her even closer. Just the slightest touch of his fingers and he scorched her skin. She was positive that she'd be left with a mark, but Chloe didn't care. Locking eyes with the Devil, she began moving, slowly at first, watching his expression change with every twist and movement of her hips. The man was perfection and yet he was able to make her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. His gaze never once left hers as she moved. She began rocking faster, feeling the familiar warmth building down below.

They found their rhythm, a growl rumbling deep within his chest as she rode him, her nails leaving red marks on his skin but Lucifer didn't mind. He was too busy thinking about bringing this woman to the peak of ecstasy for the rest of her life.

Gripping her hips tightly, he moved into a sitting position, their bodies now flush against one another. She continued to glide up and down his shaft, small pants escaping her lips, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her cheeks flushed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She was almost there.

Only Lucifer could make her feel so complete.

Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved, her perky breasts bouncing each time, and as much as he enjoyed the view, he decided he finally had enough. In one smooth movement he flipped them so that Chloe was now underneath him, her eyes wide in shock. Her mind was caught in a state of euphoria as his hips rocked against hers.

It didn't take long for her second orgasm to ripple through her, her entire body tingling with the sensation of him still moving inside her. She dug her nails into his flesh and tilted her head so she could kiss him. Chloe didn't think she would ever tire of kissing him, his lips were soft but warm and he knew exactly what to do with that talented tongue of his to leave her breathless.

He gave her a devilish smirk and proceeded to explore her body with his lips and tongue, making slivers of heat spread throughout her body. He continued down, trailing a path between her breasts and she arched her chest, wanting him to lavish his attention on that specific part of her.

The Devil wasn't one to decline such an offer and with his left hand he rubbed the sensitive bud, relishing the feel of it harden against his hand and with the flat of his tongue he licked her other breast, teasing the nipple and then sucking gently.

Chloe gripped his dark hair tightly, needing him closer, wanting him to bring her another explosion of bliss. She knew he would and yet she felt like he was holding back.

"L-Lucifer," she managed to get out, his tongue once again making heat pool low in her belly.

He lifted his head, a frown forming on his brow. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Chloe wasn't sure whether to smack him or kiss him. She decided on the latter and pulled his head down to her lips, kissing him so thoroughly that he wouldn't be able to mistake what she wanted.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips.

The Devil trembled above her, his eyes filled with a burning desire for this woman and he couldn't contain a grumbling moan when she nibbled on his lower lip, and he was done for. This time when he kissed Chloe, it was more forceful and demanding. His kiss bruising but she matched it, wanting him just as badly.

She trailed her fingers over the smooth skin of his shoulders, pausing at the top of the scars which marred his back. She remember the vulnerable look he given her last time she'd almost touched them, so instead she trailed her fingers down his sides to the unmarked flesh at his lower back and then she dug her nails into him. Her whole body was thrumming with pleasure as he began moving inside her.

Lucifer increased his pace, hitting her deeper and harder than before. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he growled when she licked his ear lobe and he thrust faster, making her moan and writhe beneath him.

Chloe wound her legs around his hips, tugging him even closer, allowing him to touch parts of her she never knew could be touched. He hit that spot that made her world explode and her orgasm rippled through her. She cried out his name, clenching tightly around him as he continued to bury himself inside her, until he too lost control. She noticed that he never once looked away from her and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

His dark gaze was filled with awe for the woman in his arms.

Lucifer didn't know how he was ever going to let her go.

Laying her hand against his jaw, her fingers stroking his scratchy stubble, she smiled up at him. "You weren't lying were you?"

He cocked his head as he regarded her curiously. "I never have, Chloe."

The Detective grinned and pinched his chest making him gasp. "I meant about being addictive."

"Oh that. Well yes, but it appears you also have the same affect on me my dear. I have never felt this pull toward another human before." He rubbed his nose gently against hers. "You are my drug, Chloe and I will admit wholeheartedly that I am an addict."

"This could get messy, Lucifer. I don't want to lose my partner." Her voice wavered at the end and he could tell how much she didn't want this to change things between them and if Lucifer was honest with himself, he thought this would actually make things better. There would no longer be the sexual tension between them, but he knew he would have to control himself while they were on a case or he might just pull her into a broom closet and have his way with her.

Chloe groaned as Lucifer eased out of her and lay down. He pulled her against his side, placing a kiss on the side of her head. She curled her body around him, her head resting on his chest and listened to the comforting beat of his heart against her ear.

Trailing his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner, he gazed at the exquisite blonde in his arms and smiled softly.

"This will change nothing. I give you my word," he promised, then paused before adding. "I still believe you could do better than me, but for as long as you'll have me, Chloe, I will be here." Using his finger he tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and even that my dear is an understatement."

With wide, glistening eyes she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. "Shut up and kiss me, Lucifer."

With a chuckle the Devil pulled her on top of him. "With pleasure."

Chloe hummed her approval as his talented tongue invaded her mouth, leaving her breathless and wanting more. She felt her heart beat faster when his fingers began tracing a new story on her skin. She had no idea how he managed to make her feel this way with simply his touch.

Lucifer covered her lips with his own, his mouth hot and demanding. He couldn't get enough of her. From the first moment they met, this woman had a power over him that he had felt with no other, and she was the only one Lucifer would willingly bow down to. She had earned his trust, and his affection. Something he didn't think he had stored within him anymore.

This woman scared him, but in a good way. He feared her love, because he knew once she gave it, she would give him her all. He promised himself he would not take her soul for granted, she was fierce and would take him places he never thought he could go. She was like the calm rain after a storm. He would learn from her, cherish her and respect her because Chloe wasn't just a pretty face, she was a soul on fire.

And she chose him.

The End.


End file.
